


TQKD-粤语糖水铺之街市车-

by DuanDuan



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Randomness, cantonese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan





	TQKD-粤语糖水铺之街市车-

 

 

 

 

hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:一副等着别人来服务的样子www  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:“阿威阿威，糖水铺楼上3楼有客麻烦你即到，over”[污]  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:啊……糖水铺原来是做这种生意的!  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:这个思路好！直男红毛威交友不慎被糖水铺太子爷色you做地下皮肉生意 卧底反黑警察京发现后好心相劝从良后和太子爷（弯）日久生情 好友心夜和敏弥来电祝贺【大误惹  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:等等等等等……信息量好大我消化一下www  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:“哇，阿威仔甘靓仔肯定系头牌啦！”“嘻嘻” 薰匆匆走过市场门口，那些师奶的闲言闲语还是被他听到了  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:然后回去就给头牌涨价。贪图小便宜的师奶们来捧场，发现莫名涨了两倍价钱，纷纷转而买隔壁那个矮个子的  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:“其实个矮仔都好得意噶～不过你米系距面前话距矮喔！同敏仔成日笑笑口唔同，会黑面ga～” 敏弥常劝京要看开，做呢行就要好态度服务客人[doge] “呐，京京，我私人醒几招过你啦，今晚黎我屋企度，就甘话！”  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:“喂你哋两只嘢唔使做啊，快D嚟帮手!”太子爷大头薰又系度指生晒。矮仔京同大敏记约好今晚宵夜见。其实佢系心心思想去大敏屋企玩只新GAME，点知竟然玩出火!  
  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:“喂……敏仔你又话打机，几时先开始姐？” “米急啦～我醒你噶，呢招叫打飞机！” [污][污][污]  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:呀[污]薰你家宝贝要被吃掉了  
  
hallochecky：回复@朵丽斯小护士:后生细仔互相打飞机玩都唔系咩新鲜事，但京仔比较内向怕丑不肯。敏记提议，不如打机输赌，边个输一局就除一件衫，最后输最多個个要应承赢個个一件事。  
  
朵丽斯小护士：回复@hallochecky:"好啦，我又唔系输唔起噶人……咋咋林开始啦”“得~愿赌服输喔~”谁知敏记在早已经玩到爆seed噶情况下故意让京仔先玩赢一盘，接下来在自己裸着上身的情况下完爆京仔！“呐~京仔，你都见啦~应承我…”“我唔想系个厅度……”见京仔缩在沙发一角，敏记关上游戏机，拉着京仔入左自己房


End file.
